rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagger and Sheath
That night after we had had a rest after Mr Harding leaving. We had a meeting, the discussion was about the need for more members to run our new lodge. We had a new training room, library and a Medical centre. Of course I would be spending most of my time in the Medical Centre and failing that I would be in the Training Room working out to bulk up more. But the issue was we needed six people to take care of these three new rooms but we only had four novice ripper like we were 6 months ago. So it was decided the group would visit three options we had open to us for more money to or members (maybe even to get some for bets too). So we went to the Sheath and Dagger the whore house we had saved when we faced Bond, the Ripper who had suffered ripping psychosis, according to Doc, all I knew was he needed to be stopped because he was dangerous. Entering the whore house, there is a plume of smoke, above the heads of the occupants of the room, the inn is decorated with a lavish re silk curtains. There is a bar at the right side, next to that is the stairs, where I went up to be clad in my prostitute disguise. Several of the ladies are entertaining the men there, a few come up to us and hold on arms of myself and Sir Bobby. Doc took pity on me probably for all of the pain she had done to me after all the surgeries, so she waved a girl over and whispered to her, then the girl looked at me and said "Come with me." It was a very special present from Doc, I couldn't thank her enough afterward. Well I would have except, there was something else that night besides me getting my end in. After I had finished, shook my shirt teasingly at me. Smiling she said "Want to go again" "Are you paying" I ask reaching for my shirt. Frowning she drops my shirt on the edge of the bed and then sits up at the front of the bed and pulls out a nail file and busies herself with her left hand. Shortly afterwards I am shocked by a screech a few doors away that does not sound pleasurable, more like a painful kind of scream. I am startled by the door knocking "Rig we need you!" Racing to get dressed, I miss buttons and fall over my boots. Mean while I can hear, a door open, more screams and Doc shouting and puffing, followed by much bashing and clanging of her cane. Opening the door, peering round I see a gent dressed in luxury clothes, flowing tied up blonde hair and snarling fangs. I had to blink, to match all of the images up to make sure I was seeing straight. The man turned towards me, I felt his gaze, like a boom on a ship had hit me. My head went dizzy after that moment. I woke to a pleasant sight, two of the ladies wearing very little, the same ones that had dressed me when I dealt with Bond, were leaning over me, showing some bulging bre asts overflowing from their corsets. Carmen and Camilla were their names, as I found out later, leaning over my topless chest apart from a bandage that went across me. "Hello hun, someone's a sleepy boy" she teases. I was in a dazed state. Camilla told me "Your female friend told me to apply this to cleanse your wound, she's working on the man that was with you" she tips, a large brown bottle, a deep purple liquid on my shoulder, where I had a new gash. This solution sizzled as it touched my skin, I had to grip my teeth and clamp the bed edge, with my arm, but this just caused more pain. Grunting in pain Camilla places her finger on my lips and makes a hush motion with her rich lips, "It's alright hun, just rest, I'll take care of you." She traces her finger across my arm and down my exposed chest. "I guess I will be doing this often, if you keep getting into these fights, huh huny?" Smiling at me. "How come" I ask, diverting my eyes from her breasts as they press up against my arm. "I'm moving in to your lodge" I grunt at the news. She looks surprised at my action "Well I have seen things like this guy and that one you were fighting last time, which aren't suppose to exist apart in nightmares" so she thinks, I grin looking up at the ceiling as the pain subsides. She chuckles, "Besides Someone has to patch you up, even for the minor ones" sealing her nursing with a kiss on my arm "There grumpy, all done" she buttons my shirt back. "What makes you think I need your help?" I say to her smiling. Looking down at me she leans against a chest of draws. "I'll stop looking after you, as soon as you start" she says tipping her head with bemused smile. I chuckled. This one was a keeper. Since most of the den were dead, when the vampire (yes no wonder I was out) had tried to escape. We staked the woman that we heard screaming, just in case she turned, it was the safest measure according to Morag. As we departed the girls looked sad to leave their old home, I gave Camilla my coat, since the night was quite chilly. Didn't take my eyes off of her in the carriage. Next Page Contents Page